


A Cold one for Benny

by GracelessTevy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: Anon Asked for:  i need some comforting jim about what happened to benny and letting him know it wasn’t his fault and just generally letting him know how amazing he is ?? cause it’s what he deserves ? pls,,





	A Cold one for Benny

Your heart stopped when you saw the news that night.  Benny Hammond was pronounced dead.  “shit…” you sighed,  wiping at your tears,  “Hop…”  the first thing that came to your mind was Hopper. He was close with Benny and there was no way he was taking this well. 

 

You jumped into your car and sped over to the lake where Hopper’s trailer was,  running around back to find him right where you expected.  Hop was sitting on the back porch, cigarette between his lips and a drink in his hand.  “Jim…” you said softly, walking up and sitting on the bench next to him. 

 

You could tell he's had a few already when he turned to you, “Y/N, i…I couldn't… he's gone…”

 

“I know,” you said, your lip quivering.  You put your arm around him and pulled him closer,  “This Isn't your fault,  honey.”

 

“I should have been there for him,  I should have visited more, I've been so…. I'm such an idiot. This happens to everyone I get close to,  I'm like a fucking black hole.”

 

“Hey!” you pulled his head to look at you, “Hopper, this doesn't have anything to do with you..ok?  No one knew that he was feeling like this,  he didn't tell anyone.”

 

“he could have told me if I was around more often.” tears were flowing from his eyes now. 

 

“Hop. This is not your fault.” you said this looking deep into his eyes only seconds before he broke, falling into your lap and sobbing.  “You… I'm so sorry that you were the one who found him…. I can't even imagine what that feels like… just…. Know that… no matter what these half wit ass holes in this town say about you,  you're the bravest man I've ever met and one hell of a cop.”

 

Hopper sat up again,  pulling you into a hug and holding you tight,  resting his head on your's as you both cried.  

 

“and you're not a black hole… bad shit happens but it isn't because of you.”

 

He sighed, kissing the top of your head,  “thank you,  Y/N… thank you for coming out here and.. slapping some sense into me.”  you sat up, looking at him and wiping his tears with the sleeve of your jacket. “you're a real sweetheart…”

 

You gave him a smile,  caressing his cheek and trying not to start sobbing yourself.   “I'll always be here for you.”  

 

“I… y/n, would you like to stay?   Have a couple beers and chain smoke with me all night?”

 

you leaned in and kissed him softly, “yes, I would love to…. Let's Crack open a cold one for Benny.”

 

You had known Benny too, no man was every sweeter and more kind.  You and Hop spent the rest of the evening just talking about him and the memories the three of you shared, laughing and crying at all the great times.  Endless nights of poker at the diner after closing, you always ended up losing to Hopper but it was all worth it just to see them happy, not to mention the damn good burgers Benny used to make too.  It made no sense to either of you why he would take his own life but then again… you understood those feelings can exist in even the people who seem the happiest in life.

 

You ended up on the couch next to Hop, his arm around you.  I warmed your heart to see him laughing at least, even if you knew it still hurt him like hell.  And then, his smile faded again, his tone getting low again.  “Ever feel cursed?”  He sighed, “You know… the last person to go missing here was in, uh… Summer of ‘23...Last suicide was Fall of ‘61.” 

 

You sighed, nuzzling into his shoulder and holding his hand in yours, “Yeah…I know, but… as much as you really think so, none of this is because your ‘cursed’, Jim.  There isn’t anything we could have done about Benny and...  You’re gonna find little Will, honey, I know you will.  Hawkins doesn’t know how lucky it is to have such a sharp Chief of Police protecting them.”

 

The tiniest little crack of a smile appeared on his face just before he grabbed you by the back of the head and leaned into you for a kiss, which didn't take long to escalate into more as he picked you up in a fireman’s carry and brought you to his bed.  He needed you more than ever now, and goddammit, you weren't going anywhere but by his side. 


End file.
